The present invention is directed to a method for binding a connecting pipe to a principal pipe which has been reconstructed with a relining pipe of plastic material.
When a connecting pipe is no longer connected leak-free to a main pipe, for example due to slumping, the main pipe is reconstructed by inserting a relining pipe of plastic into the main pipe. Subsequently, the connecting pipe is reconnected to the reconstructed main pipe. To this end, it is necessary that an opening be produced in the relining pipe in the region of a tap opening located in the proximity of that end of the connecting pipe pointing toward the main pipe. In the prior art, this occurs by milling, cutting, welding or with lasers. All of the above-mentioned opening methods, however, exhibit the following disadvantages:
i) Tools that must be repeatedly reconditioned are required for forming the opening. PA1 ii) No seepage-free connection between the main pipe and the connecting pipe is possible. PA1 iii) The ground water is jeopardized even more by gap formations between the main pipe and the connecting pipe. PA1 iv) Considerable damage can be caused given an incorrect measuring or, respectively, tap openings that are not 100% localized. This then requires access and, thus, causes considerable costs. PA1 v) Only certain cross-sectional sizes can be opened.